


Beneath The Surface

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: She was surrounded by good guys, but it took a demon to really see her.





	Beneath The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crave for the nekid_Spike 30 in 30 challenge on LJ

“Look, Faith, what happened with Xander...” 

She interrupted him with a laugh, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. “Fun and games, Angel.” She came towards him, body undulating with promises of everything a demon could want. “You can’t tell me you never played rough before.”

“Xander didn’t appear to appreciate it.”

Faith rolled her shoulders, breast lifting for a moment. “Not his kink, so what?”

“You don’t know what it could do to you,” Angel insisted. “You’ve tasted something rare and potentially addicting; the power of life and death.” 

Faith rolled her eyes. “You’re so dramatic, Angel. I’m a Slayer, remember? I’ve had the power of life and death since I was turned. It’s what a Slayer is all about.” 

Angel shook his head. “No, it’s not. A Slayer has a duty...”

Faith groaned. “Oh not you too. You’re starting to sound like Giles and B. All they ever go on about is a Slayer’s Sacred Duty. You ever think they’re trying to make B out to be something she isn’t? When she was with me B was having fun. Gettin’ down in the mud, being free for a change and enjoying it instead of always having to be the good girl and Giles and the others couldn’t stand it.” 

Angel stared at her long and steady. Faith shifted a little under the weight of his eyes. “Guess I was wrong,” Angel offered. “It’s not power you crave, is it, Faith? It’s something else; something much more addicting and much more important than power. Something,” he said softly, “much more elusive. It’s why you lash out, because you don’t have it. It’s why you try to drag Buffy down, because she does have it and you don’t know how to get it for yourself.”

Faith backed away, watching him warily. “Well it’s been a blast, Angel. But I’ve got things to do. Vamps to Slay. A town to protect. You know, Slayer stuff. Got a Sacred Duty and all that.” 

She spun on her heel and strode to the door, but she didn’t get out in time. Angel’s words reached her and tore through her. 

“You crave love.” 

She was surrounded by humans, the good guys, and yet not one of them saw her the way Angel did. It took a demon to see what was hidden beneath the surface.


End file.
